Taking Flight
by dancequeen0110
Summary: Elvira Black didn't know what was in store for her seventh year at Hogwarts. Little did she know her once enemy Callum Flint would turn out to be her knight in shining armor. (Warning: first FanFiction don't judge too harshly please, also its rated m for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All original characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Some characters I have created myself but unfortunately I can't claim the brilliance of the Harry Potter world.**_  
 _ **  
**_

* * *

"ELVIRA ANDROMEDA BLACK! GET BACK INSIDE NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW!"

Rolling my eyes exasperatedly, I land my broom in the middle of the back garden. Sighing I dismount and grab my broom heading in the back door making my way down the hall into the living room, where my parents Elizabeth and Sirius  
Black, are waiting in front of the fireplace with my school trunk waiting to floo to Kings Cross. 'Sirius Black? As in the famous Sirius Black? One-third of the infamous Maurauders, ex-convict, Azkaban escapee, survivor of the veil,the boy-who-lived's  
god father Sirius Black?' Yes,indeed.

Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Elvira Andromeda Black. Don't ever call me that. It's either Vira or Black, either, or, and nothing else, unless you're my parents. My seventeenth birthday was two weeks ago, August 18th and this  
is my seventh year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have long blackhair that falls in elegant big curls down to my lower back. I also have the trademark light blue eyes of the Black family and pale skin. I am 5'2 but don't let  
my small size fool you. I'm still the best chaser Hogwarts has seen in 40 years, the last one to be my father. I'm also captain of the Ravenclaw house quidditch team.

"I'm coming mum. We won't miss it, relax," I say holding back a smirk at the annoyed look on her face. I grab a handful of floo powder throwing it into the flames and disappearing into the fireplace. Stepping out on the other side I take a few  
steps away from the fireplace to make room for mum and dad to step through and look around trying to spot my friends in the massive crowd on the platform.

"Pup, how much could you possibly fit in this thing? It weighsmore than you do soaking wet!" exclaims dad walking past me to take my trunk onto the train for me. Rolling my eyes I turn to hug mum goodbye.

"Last year sweetheart. Don't be nervous, you're an excellent captain. You're beautiful, intelligent, funny, and unstoppable when you have your mind set on something. Just don't get into trouble for getting in another duel with that Flint bloke  
again," says my mother sternly.

"And if you do make sure you win," says dad coming up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"Dad I always win," I say twisting in his arms to give him a big bear hug. "I have to get on the train before it leaves me behind." Pulling out of my dads arms I hurry towards the train making my way onto it. Making my way down the corridor heading  
towards my usual compartment. Opening the door I see Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy,and Kaida Weasley. My four best friends, even though we're in two different houses.

"Hey psychos! The queen has arrived! You may now worship me!" I exclaim throwing my hands up in a haughty ta-da fashion making them laugh and roll their eyes.

"Will your ego ever deflate?" asks Scorpius brushing his messy platinum locks out of his grey eyes.

"You wound me my dear cousin, I thought you loved me. Alas, it was all a lie," I sigh dramatically closing the compartment door before plopping down next to Kaida and laying my head on her shoulder after brushing her auburn locks out of the  
way. "Scorp did you get captain?" I ask hopefully.

"Nope, I heard Flint got it," he said sighing frustratedly. Dread filled me quickly at the thought of having to deal with him. This is the story of my seventh year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only characters I own are the ones I create.**

Chapter 2

Looking around at my best mates I can't help but think about all the fun we're going to have this year. "Last year to make our mark on this school," I say already thinking about all the trouble we can cause.

"We have to dominate the status quo this year," says Al seriously. Kaida jumps up making me face plant on the bench seat. Pushing my disheveled curls out of my eyes I glare up at her dancing form. "I know! I know! We can throw a concert in the middle of the Halloween feast! Like dancing and singing on the tables! The Marauders didn't do that!" she squeals excitedly.

"That'll get us expelled!" protests Rose, ever the goody goody one, much like her mother, the famous Hermione Granger-Weasley. "We have to do something discreet, something we won't get caught doing," She says exasperated.

"Like making all of Flints uniforms invisible?" I ask grinning wickedly.

"He'll know it was you Vira," Scorp points out smirking.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," I say grinning already imagining his reaction.

"You're scary when vindictive Vira," Kaida says looking at me cautiously. Rolling my eyes I look out the window watching the scenery passing by. Thinking back to how me and Flint started our rivalry, I can't help but wonder if the rivalry was ever going to end. We've been fighting since we were kids all because of being fans of rival quidditch teams.

So lost in my thoughts I didn't realize I'd spaced out the whole ride to the school until Kaida nudged my shoulder. Looking around I saw everyone standing waiting for me. Grabbing my bag from the floor I stand and follow everyone into the corridor. Making our way through the crowds I suddenly feel someone grab hold of my wrist before yanking it sending me crashing into a broad hard chest. Turning around I glare up at the culprit finding the dark brown eyes of Callum Flint glinting mischievously at me.

"Heard you made captain Black," he says smirking at me.

"You say that as if its a bad thing Flint," I say still glaring up at him.

"I'd hate to have to destroy such a pretty face on the pitch," he says running his thumb along my bottom lip. "Such a shame, of course you could always resign and take to wearing my jersey and watching me win the house cup."

 **SLAP!**

I cradle my hand to my chest as I glare at him. "You're a pig Flint. Be prepared to lose this year," I spat before turning on my heal and exiting the train heading for the carriage full of my friends.

"Are you ok?" Rose asks grabbing my hand to check it over.

"I'm fine," I say glaring at the floor.

"He's a prick ignore him Vira," Scorp says smiling at me sweetly. I smile back while rubbing my wrist. "Just don't expect me to throw the game for you," he says smirking.

"Of course not Scorp! I'd never dare," I exclaim with a playful gasp.

Looking out at the castle looming in front of us I brace myself for my final year at Hogwarts. Good or bad I know my friends will stick by my side.

 **AN: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I broke my laptop during my move over the summer and haven't been able to get a new one until recently. I'm aiming to update the story once a week. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave me reviews.**


End file.
